For Love or For Obligation
by breaktherules
Summary: Tetsuhiro Morinaga has been madly in love with his Senpai for years. The two have a relationship that defies explanion. Lately, his Senpai is subdued, secretive and turns the tables sexually on Morinaga. What is going on and will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is a story based on Hinako Takanaga's series "The Tyrant Falls in Love." I hope you like it! Let me know!

"For Love or for Obligation"

Chapter 1 – Personal Business

Tetsuhiro Morinaga noticed the night was cloudy and starless as he walked home from the store. His small apartment was close to his college where he was a senior studying Agriculture. He worked under Souichi Tatusumi - his beloved Senpai, who was a hotheaded egotist and was downright violent most of the time. But Tetushiro didn't mind, he had been in complete one-sided love with him for over five years. Then a twist of fate had changed their relationship to a sexual one, and now Souichi and him were always seemed to be in a battle of wills over the next pleasure filled night.

But this week Senpai had seemd subdued and depressed every day this last week, then today took the day off early. Tetsuhiro had asked him what was wrong, all week but Souchi acted like he coundn't bear to even look at him and brushed his question stating that he was fine. Morigana knew that the handsome, long blonde headed man was not being truthful with him; the usual tyrant had not had any of his usual violent outbursts, hit him or yelled at him.

Yes. Something was definitely wrong.

Xxx

Tetsuhiro was lost in thoughts as he arrived home and put away his groceries including Souichi's favorite brand of beer and cigarettes just in case he stopped by.'The chances of that is probably zero' he thought as he pulled off his clothes, took a quick shower and began to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and he was tired and wanted to escape his worries about Souich

He wondered why he fell in love with a homophobic, stubborn, and unreadable man as his Senpai. They had made love quite a few times now, but Tetroshiro had to use a selfish reason to get him into bed. But the blonde longhaired man always responded to Tetsuhiro's seductions, he was always very sensitive at the slightest touch Teshiro had always loved the way he shuddered and moaned underneath him. But usually it was a struggle to even get a kiss out of Souichi.

Xx

A loud knocking woke Tetsuhiro from his sleep. He looked bleary eyed at the clock and realized it was almost three am in the morning; He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stumbled sleepily towards his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Morinaga." the deep voice of his beloved sent a tingle down his spine. His sleepiness left him and he felt exited since it was so late at night.

Tetsuhiro heart began to race as he opened the door. "Senpai, please come in!" he said, hating that he sounded as overjoyed as he felt.

Souichi came into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry that I woke you Morinaga. I just left that damned lab late and didn't feel like going home." he said, as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose and took a seat on the edge off Tetrsuhiro's bed.

"Would you like a beer, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked, as he studied the way Souichi was dressed. He had on a nice dress shirt and pants with leather dress shoes. His long-blonde hair was neatly pulled back in his signature ponytail. He wondered where he had _really_ gone, for he doubted it was the lab.

"Hey Morinaga, why are you staring at me like that?" Senpai asked, his golden eyes looking at Teshiro threateningly.

Tetsuhiro felt himself blush, he hadn't noticed he had been so obvious. "Sorry about that, Senpai. One cold beer coming up!" he said cheerfully to the impatient blonde man.

He handed it to Souichi, Morinaga felt an electric shock go through him when the two brushed finger-tips. "Why did you have to leave the lab early today?" he asked, trying hard not to be accusatory.

"I had some personal matters to take care of." the blonde man said firmly, in a way that meant that was all he was going to say on that matter. Tetushiro sat next to Souichi on his bed.

"What can we toast to?" the dark-haired, dark-eyed Morinaga asked, raising his beer to Senpai's.

"To be able to know what you want and not having it denied to you" Souichi said somberly.

"How about my undying love for you, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro said as he clinked his can against Souichi's in a toast.

For a moment it looked liked Souichi was going to cry, then confusion and pain spread over his face before his face went back into its flat expression.

"What's wrong, Senpai? You've not been acting unhappy all week now!" Tetshiro asked as he put down his beer and Souichi's and leaned over him for a hug. He knew hw would be fought off but he didn't care.

Suddenly he felt the cool touch of his Senpai's hand on his bare chest then ran his fingers lightly over Tetsuhiro's nipples. Souichi pinched one of them causing Morigana to gasp and shudder as they hardened. A deep heat spread through his body as well as shock.

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Tetsuhiro gasped, not wanting it to stop but wondering why Souichi was doing this.

"What does it feel like I'm doing, idiot?" Souichi said in a heavy voice.

"Uhh...something you've never done to me before..ah!" Tetsuhiro gasped, wondering what had gotten into Senpai.

Chapter 2- Surprises

I hope this was okay :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! I hope you like it; please leave me a review!

"For Love or for Obligation,"

Chapter 2-

Tetsuhiro found himself in the place where usually Senpai was. He gasped as the blond haired man touched and rubbed his nipples, but when Senpai's other hand snaked down the front of his sweatpants to grasp his erection he tried to push him off of him.

"Senpai, what has gotten into you?" he sputtered his manhood growing rock hard under the grasp of his usual unwilling, homophonic partner.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like to be the instigator for once. What the hell is wrong with that?" Senpai said harshly.

"But…ah!" Morinaga gasped, as Senpai roughly squeezed his member, his movements awkward and inexpert. But it still felt good to have any type of sexual attention paid to him by his true love instead of always having to be the one to do everything but this didn't feel right…it was too sudden, too desperate and so unlike Senpai.

Morinaga pushed away from his Senpai and stood up his erection still hard but slowly wilting as he looked down at his beloved Senpai.

What the hell are you doing, Morinaga? I thought I was giving you want you wanted, you bastard!" Senpai said angrily.

Morinaga handed his Senpai a beer. "Relax and take a sip of this and tell me why you want me so desperately?

'Not that I mind but' Morigana thought as he waited for his Senpai's answer.

"I wanted to feel what you feel when you are moving inside me. I want to taste you and make you come just for one time." Senpai said in a barely audible voice, a blush coloring his handsome face.

Morinaga wondered if he heard right. Senpai wanted to do it to HIM?

Morinaga cupped his Senpai's face and kissed him.

"Senpai, if you really want to change positions with me for one night I'm willing to do that. I experimented a lot back in my wild days so I want you to see how it feels but tonight's not the night." Morinaga replied softly.

Suddenly Souichi was on top of him, yanking Tetsuhiro's sweatpants down. "Why NOT tonight, Morinaga?" You forced me when I wasn't ready so isn't it fair that I do the same to you?' Senpai growled angrily before engulfing the younger man's member in his mouth.

Even though Senpai's warm mouth felt good on his cock, Morinaga kneed Souichi in the groin, causing him to release his member as he fell off the bed clutching between his legs and gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I think that something has happened to you. WHY won't confide in me? Perhaps you are having a nervous breakdown but even so I refuse to be used as an outlet for your anger." Morinaga said firmly.

Souichi slowly pulled himself off the floor, looking shocked, then sad.

"You would never understand what I am going through inside, Morinaga," he said, his golden eyes looking sadly at the younger man. "I hope one day you will." he said as he opened the door to Tetsuhiro home and walked outside. "Goodbye." he said with finality about it.

Morinaga's heart skipped a beat. Was Senpai telling him goodbye for good? He pulled up his sweat pants and ran after Senpai but he was nowhere to be seen.

Morinaga came back inside of his house and closed the door. He grabbed a beer and drained it. Then the tears began and Tetsuhiro could not make them stop.

Chapter 3-

I hoped you liked it.


End file.
